


Mine to play for a while

by pearwaldorf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://nightvaleheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/59693823837/carlos-can-play-the-acoustic-guitar-rather-well">Headcanon</a> prompt: "Carlos can play the acoustic guitar rather well. It’s Cecil’s favorite kind of weather."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine to play for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Neil Young's "This Old Guitar".

It's not a particularly remarkable guitar, but Carlos has had it for years. It's traveled with him through three degrees, a postdoc, and six (now seven) apartments, so he figures he must be fond of it. 

The move was hectic and ridiculous as all moves are, and he forgets about the guitar for a while. When things finally settle down, he takes it out of the case. Surprisingly it's still fairly in tune, and the sound is rich and warm as he strums it experimentally. He tries a couple chords and lets his muscle memory pick a song. The music is familiar and centering, and his eyes flutter closed as he sings. It feels good to get lost in something he knows so well, and he smiles as the last chord fades. 

When he opens his eyes he sees Cecil at the entrance to the living room, an expression of fondness and wonder on his face, like he’s accidentally witnessed something rare and magnificent. It is daunting and flattering at the same time, and he feels clumsy under that regard. Something must change in his expression, because Cecil comes over and kisses him, softly, gently. He can feel something lighten in his chest as they break away.

“Would you like me to play you something else?” Cecil’s smile is brilliant in its response.

“I would like that very much.”


End file.
